The Missing Bezoar
by Wavie
Summary: Ron dies from the poison in Slughorn's office. How will everyone cope without him? And who is to blame.


Harry was surprised, to say the least, when he came into the sixth-year boys' dormroom and found his best friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley, sitting on his bed, staring into the opposite wall with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Harry wondered what was on his mind, probably not something he himself would find interesting but he did find his friend's behavior very curious.

"What's up with you?" he asked Ron.

Ron's reply was a dreamy sigh. Harry grimaced.

"Ron, what's gotten into you?" Harry tried again.

"I think I'm in love with her," Ron stated dreamily, not even looking at him.

Harry guessed he was talking about Lavender. Who else? She was his girlfriend.

"Well, brilliant," he just said. He thought it was still a little too soon for Ron to be falling in love with her and now if he had to think about it he couldn't even in his wildest fantasies imagine what Ron saw in her. He thought it had been obvious that he was in love with Hermione. Now when he thought of her he wondered what she would think of this. Well he sure wasn't going to tell her.

"Are you sure?" he couldn't help to add.

"I think so," Ron said. "Harry I think she knows I exists".

Now Harry was definitely confused if he hadn't been before.

"Well I should hope so, you've been snogging her for months". If Lavender didn't know he existed she was even more of a stupid blonde than he thought.

"Snogging?" Ron murmured, confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Well who are you talking about?" Harry asked. Now he knew it wasn't Lavender. Then who was it. Could it be Hermione? He hoped so. Though he doubted it, Hermione may ahve been ignoring him ever since he and Lavender became an item but she certainly knew he existed.

"Why Romilda of course," Ron said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Romilda Vane".

Harry could barely believe his own ears. When on earth had Ron started noticing her? Deciding it was a joke he let out a dry laugh and said, "alright very funny".

Ron glared at him and threw a big, empty candy-box at him, hitting him right in the head.

Harry rubbed his head, even though it hadn't really hurt that much. "What'd you do that for?" he said reproachfully.

"It's no joke," Ron said passionately. "I'm in love with her".

Had it not been for the fact that Ron had just attacked him he would probably have laughed at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Alright," Harry said in defeat. "You're in love with her. But have you ever actually met her?"

Ron looked thoughtful. "No," he finally said. "Could you introduce me?" He again had that ridiculously dreamy expression on his face.

Harry blinked in surprise. Something wasn't quite right here. He picked up the candy box he had let fall to he floor after it hit him and examined it closely. It seemed to have contained chocolate couldrens. He remembered Romilda Vane giving him one of those boxes a long time ago but he didn't empty it, he just hid it away.

Realization dawned upon him.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded.

"What?" Ron asked, confused for a moment by the sudden change of subject. "Oh it was a... birthday present". Harry clearly heard the hesitation in his voice.

"No it wasn't, you found this under my bed didn't you?" he said.

Ron obviously hadn't expected Harry to know that so he just nodded. "Didn't seem like you wanted them, and I only meant to try one or two... or twenty".

Harry sighed. Maybe he should introduce Ron to Romilda Vane, that could teach him to keep his paws off his candy and it might make Romilda realize what a stupid idea it is to try to sneek someone love potion. But he decided against it, it was Ron't birthday after all and he didn't deserve the humiliation that would bring.

He decided on bringing Ron to Slughorns office, he would be able to fix him an antidote. And then he might be able to soften up Slughorn a bit so he could get back to working on his 'homework' for Dumbledore.

"Come on Ron," Harry said, motioning for him to get up from the bed. "I'm going to introduce you to Romilda Vane".

* * *

><p><em>A little short I know but I hadn't planned on making the chapters in this story long :) What do you think about it so far?<em>


End file.
